


Finduilas to Imrahil, with the gift of a silver bell

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dol Amroth, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: A poem imagined as accompanying a gift for Mettarë (1 Yule) from Finduilas of Amroth to her brother Imrahil, at a time when she was already married to Denethor and homesick for Dol Amroth.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Finduilas to Imrahil, with the gift of a silver bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> My first ever attempt to write a terzanelle.  
> (I had to look up the rules and noticed a bit of disagreement about what they were. I hope this is close enough.)

Beneath the mountain’s lee,

where the river flows into the bay,

where the wind blows from the Sea,

where waves toss plumes of spray

at the foot of the Seaward Tower,

where the river flows into the bay,

at times in storm and shower

on high the bell rings warning,

at the foot of the Seaward Tower

strayed mariners alarming,

where the gull cries and the tern;

on high the bell rings warning

or marks the hours’ turn,

the lightly flowing hours,

where the gull cries and the tern,

those hours that were ours,

beneath the mountain’s lee,

the lightly flowing hours,

where the wind blows from the Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem references the bell in the Seaward Tower (Tirith Aear), mentioned in "The Man in the Moon Came Down Too Soon" and explained as being in or near Dol Amroth.  
> Some of the wording draws on Tolkien's own poems, the lay of Nimrodel (where the reference to the mountain's lee comes from) and Legolas's song about Lebennin.


End file.
